emporeafandomcom-20200213-history
Buildings
Palace The palace is the most important building in the city. By upgrading it you gain more and different buildings and for every level you also gain 1000 upkeep points. The maximum level is 15. This will give a total of 7 of each mine, 8 towers, 6 temples, 3 markets, and 9 upkeep buildings. Undead palace.png|The Undead Orc palace.png|The Orcs Elven Palace.png|The Elves Dwarf palace.png|The Dwarves Alliance Hall This is where you can join, make or search for, or even leave an alliance. Once you are in an alliance it gives you information about the alliance and players. Also there is access to the in-game alliance forum where those with permission can post useful or interesting information, and there is a section that shows if you have any NAPs (non-aggression pacts) with other alliances. 26.PNG|The Undead orc26.PNG|The Orcs elf26.PNG|The Elves dwarf26.PNG|The Dwarves Upkeep Building The higher the level of these buildings the more troops you can train and the faster you can train them. 10.PNG|Mausoleum 9.PNG|Tannery Garden.PNG|Garden 8.PNG|Beer Brewery Temple This is where you make mana, the stuff you need to cast spells. The higher the level, the more mana you can make. 20.PNG|The Undead orc temple.PNG|The Orcs The Elves.PNG|The Elves The Dwarves.PNG|The Dwarves Marketplace Here you can buy and sell items on the players' market for gems or gold. You have a maximum of 20 offers per day, but unlimited purchases (if you have enough gems or gold!). Every upgrade will also give you more storage space for your resources, and more wagons to transport resources to members of your alliance. 21.PNG|The Undead Orc market.PNG|The Orcs Elven Market.PNG|The Elves Dwarf Market.PNG|The Dwarves Research Laboratory The building enables you to research your troops and towers. Before you can train a troop type you have to research it first (for 30 runes) except for the very first layer of troops (Archer, Grunt, Axeman, Skeleton). Each troop upgrade will cost 3 runes which vary depending on the type of troop. Towers can also be researched to make them stronger; they require resources and a few runes. 25.PNG|The Undead Orc Research.PNG|The Orcs Elven Research.PNG|The Elves Dwarven research.PNG|The Dwarves Magic Research Laboratory This is where you can research spells from Runes. Each spell needs 3 runes and you will get one of the possible options shown for that level (you cannot choose which spell you want, it is created randomly). Spells are useful for attack, and for gaining extra resources. Alchemist Alchemist where you can make scrolls, potions, runes, some event items and boxes of resources from ingredients that you ask for from your friends and allies. You can ask for 2 ingredients for every level of the building every 8 hours. But there are 3 ingredients that you can't ask your friends for - Griffon feathers, Trolls' blood and Dragon scales. You can collect 6 of one of these every 8 hours when alchemy resets. 27.PNG|The Alchemist Defensive Tower As the name suggests, these are towers for defending the city - the more you have and the better researched (in Research Laboratory), the better the defence. They do not need maintenance, they are restored to full health and repair after each battle. You get up to 8 physical towers which can be increased by upgrading them. 22.PNG|The Undead Orc Tower.PNG|The Orcs Elf Tower.PNG|The Elves Dwarven Tower.PNG|The Dwarves Mana Totem This is an extra mana producing building which can be acquired in the Call for Help event. It cost 5 event totems to buy, and then more totems to upgrade. Useful if you are playing Mage, but most people will spend the totems on the event artifacts. 28.png|Mana Totem Gold Mine Produces gold, necessary for upgrading buildings and training troops, researching spells, and shopping in the market. Can be built to at least level 28. undead gold.PNG|The Undead Orc Gold.PNG|The Orcs Elven Gold.PNG|The Elves Dwarven Gold.PNG|The Dwarves Lumber Mill For producing wood, needed for training troops and upgrading buildings. Can be built to at least level 28 4.PNG|The Undead Orc Lumber.PNG|The Orcs Elven Lumber.PNG|The Elves Dwarven Lumber.PNG|The Dwarves Stone Quarry Produces stone for training troops and upgrading buildings. Can be built to at least level 28 5.PNG|The Undead Orc Stone.PNG|The Orcs Elven Stone.PNG|The Elves Dwarven Stone.PNG|The Dwarves Iron Ore Mine Produces iron for upgrading buildings and training troops. Can be built to at least level 28 6.PNG|The Undead Orc Iron.PNG|The Orcs Elven Iron.PNG|The Elves Dwarven Iron.PNG|The Dwarves First Troop Building Where you train the lowest level troops for your race (Axemen, Archers, Skeletons, Grunts). For Orcs you also train the second tier troop (Wolf Riders), and for undead this is where you train the third tier troop (Bone Golem) 71.PNG|The Undead 61.PNG|The Orcs 81.PNG|The Elves 51.PNG|The Dwarves Second Tier Troop Building For Dwarves and Elves this is where you train the second tier troops (Zeppelins and Fireflies). 72.PNG|The Undead 62.PNG|The Orcs 82.PNG|The Elves 52.PNG|The Dwarves Third Tier Troop Building 73.PNG|The Undead 63.PNG|The Orcs 83.PNG|The Elves 53.PNG|The Dwarves Fourth Tier Troop Building 74.PNG|The Undead 85.PNG|Orcs 84.PNG|The Elves 54.PNG|The Dwarves